parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
High Ones
The High Ones are a group of enemies from The 3rd Birthday. Abilities The High Ones are different from the Twisted, in the fact that they are far more intelligent and can appear as normal people. The High Ones also attack anything in their path, no matter what they are, while the Twisted solely focus on humans. Once a High One is revealed, their bodies mutate into an exceptionally large creature and they begin to attack anything in sight. Although the High Ones all are exceptionally powerful, they can be unconsciously controlled by the few more powerful than them. Once they are defeated, they disappear just like the Twisted but their soul is taken to another place; anyone's memories of who the High Ones live inside is erased. The High Ones have the ability to Overdive, explaining why they take control human bodies. Birth of the High Ones and Time Zero After Eve's creation of Overdive, she unconsciously planted Twisted into the bodies of four people that both she and Aya Brea knew, and these people became the High Ones. The High Ones contained Eve's missing memories. Unlike the regular Twisted, these came directly from her (she becomes known as "Mother" to them) and not the standard way the Twisted are usually made. As such, they have the ability to change the person they are living inside into a massive creature, but will not even make the person aware of their existence until that time. Because this is the beginning of it all, it is known as Time Zero. The High Ones do not actually know what they are, except for two: Emily Jefferson and Hyde Bohr. In regards to why "Aya" retrieves memories about Eve every time she defeats a High One, she contacts the High Ones' mind with her OD skill. When talking to those who turned into High Ones, there's a location covered in a red sea and white roads. This is located in the space-time crevice and is called the "Overdive Space". When a High One dies, the time axis plane goes through an important change. As the Overdive investigation itself becomes a safe point of the new time axis, she's sent back to moments before entering the OD unit, before the investigation starts. In the guidebook, when asked "When a High One takes over a person, does it keep memories of the body or consciousness at all?", the reply was that there's a period of time where the personality is kept in a lethargic state. But at the end, the memories remain while the mind of the Twisted combines with that of the High One. Even if the memories remain, the consciousness and personality do not. From a human point of view, they become "tainted by evil". The four High Ones Emily Jefferson The first High One to make an appearance, she uses her meeting with Aya at the club to try and trigger Aya's memories of the High Ones, even mentioning Time Zero, but while her subconscious tries to reach out to Aya, the Twisted battles her. When her soul is being erased, she simply floats in the air unconsciously, possibly because she is the only one without battle training and her fight with Aya wiped her out; Aya is not even able to finish a sentence before she is gone. This event is the first time Aya stands in Overdive Space, but it does not trigger any memories and seems to more serve as the place to say final goodbyes. Gabrielle Monsigny The second High One to appear, Gabrielle of the past turned and it somehow became known to Hunter Owen. He then convinced Aya to go and battle her, Aya was unknowing of who it was and began to battle. Suddenly during the fight Gabrielle's subconscious begins to awaken and she calls out to Aya, pleading with her to kill her and end this battle. After Aya ends it Gabrielle thanks her for saving her and disappears, in the future Gabrielle tries to shoot Hunter but she ends up disappearing and taking the then-secret with her. Kyle Madigan After trying to flirt with Aya to play her on the top of North Shallows Tower, the Twisted in Kyle's body is revealed to have not only hidden itself from him but also to control what he says as well. Suddenly it mutates and begins to attack Aya, however it ends up focusing on the helicopters circling overhead more, possibly because it was being effected by Kyle's feelings for Aya. During the attack he wakes up and begins apologizing as the battle continues, wishing Aya to end the battle soon because he doesn't want to hurt her. As Aya begins to look for getting Eve back she remembers Kyle and that they were going to be married. Hyde Bohr Hyde is the highest ranking High One as he remembers everything and is in complete control over his Twisted side. This could possibly be because he was the only one still fully alive near Eve in the church the day it all started, but either way he both respects and dislikes Eve. He fully explains everything to her and asks her to control a new world with him by her side, but when she refuses to he chooses he wants to become the one to control the future and is willing to get past her to do it. Instead his ideals are challenged by Aya, who comes to Eve's rescue, showing that some of the tales about the Twisted, the High Ones, Eve, and the rest are not as true as they believe. Hyde is the integrated form of the High Ones. He's a being trapped in the cycle of time, so he doesn't go back at his own will. Rather, he gets sent back forcefully when the High Ones are eliminated. The Grand Babel was necessary for going back to a point previous to the start of the cycle. He was for the first time successful at its creation by using Aya and the Twisted. Trivia * During Time Zero, it is unknown if Thelonious Cray became a High One as he was beside Eve - if Cray is a High One, then he would be the only High One to not be fought against or shown his Twisted form. In Chapter 3, the battle against "awakened" Cray isn't shown in the game because Aya activated her OD skill when Cray's awakening was incomplete. Gallery Emily art.png|Emily boss form. GabrielleHighOne.png|Gabrielle boss form. Madigan twisted.png|Kyle boss form. Hyde 3.png|Hyde boss form. Category:Creatures Category:The 3rd Birthday creatures Category:Bosses Category:The 3rd Birthday bosses